


Old Passwords, Enduring Doors

by brightephemera



Series: Knights of the Waking Alliance Chronicles [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Knights of the Fallen Empire, Sith Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: The Alliance-affiliated Imperial Agent goes to visit an old contact in the hopes of spreading influence in the Empire.





	Old Passwords, Enduring Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Timing: early in Odessen, after chapter 1 of KotFE

“Colonel, sir,” said the corporal at the docking seal. “We weren’t notified of your coming.”

“That’s correct,” said the bearded cyborg, returning the salute. “Take me to Captain Temple at once.”

On the bridge every eye was on the viewport, where the _Tenacity_ and a flight of fighters was clearing a minefield.

“Try pattern B,” called the crisp dark-haired officer, with asperity. “Move the fighters, there’s no excuse for the ventral cannon to be sitting idle.”

The corporal ran up and saluted. “Captain, sir. The visitor.”

“Not now, Corporal.”

“Captain Temple,” said the cyborg.

She half turned. “Sir, with respect, this isn’t the time.”

“I’m saying all this wrong,” said the cyborg. “We should start anew as the spring.”

Temple’s head swiveled. She stared at him. “My ready room,” she said quietly, and followed the stranger in.

He clicked something invisible. The beard and implants melted away. The hair slid to a dark shade of blue, and the pale Human skin turned lighter blue.

“Sir!” said Temple, wide-eyed. “After all this time…I had heard rumors, but…you’re alive!”

“Very much so. You seem to have done well for yourself.”

Her smile jumped around a little before settling. “Yes, sir.”

“You can use my name.”

“Cipher…Wynston. I just can’t believe…is it true you’re fighting for the Alliance now?”

“Advising more than fighting. I know when I’m outclassed.”

“You could take out an army if you wanted to, don’t try denying that.”

“It’d be much easier with you.”

“Come to sweep me away again? From Hoth, I thanked you. From here? I’m doing important work.”

“Yes, about that.”

“What?”

“You’ve been sending feelers toward the Alliance.”

In other years that might have flustered her. Now she cocked her head and kept her mouth in a straight line. “You don’t have proof.”

“I’m not here to haul you in for sedition. I will be frank. The Alliance has attracted many Imperial defectors, people who believe that the best way to protect their homes or livelihoods or arses is to throw in their lot with the Outlander. Personally, I don’t believe the Outlander is going to be anyone’s head of state for a long time. The Republic and the Sith Empire must continue, and remain pointed at the Eternal Empire. If I promise to see that the Alliance stays on track…will you promise to protect our Empire?”

She studied his unmoving long-fingered hand. “Wynston…for some time now, I haven’t seen a path for the Empire. Not one where our way of life survives. If you’re telling me the Alliance won’t be fighting us…”

“Even the Republic won’t be if I play my cards right. A rival at times, but not an enemy.”

“Then maybe there’s a way through this for us.” It would be one more secret for her. She had gotten used to that.

Wynston smiled crookedly. “I know. There are things that we must address when we’re stronger. Slavery, the slaughter of weak Force-sensitives. But I will not tear those down if it means burning the only home I ever gave a damn about.”

“Passion? Out of you? How novel.”

“We all of us change over time. So we’re agreed, then? You can’t have drinks on duty, can you?”

“You always bent that rule where a woman was concerned.”

“Well, there’s a perfectly good woman here, I’d hate to see her go to waste.”

Temple snorted. “I have a mine sweep to oversee. Stay for supper. We have some things to catch up on.”

He saluted. “Yes, ma’am.”

The amazing thing was, he did. Not for long, but for a few minutes more, Agent Wynston was catching her up on the latest big-picture counsel. He took corrections with grace, and left her feeling like somebody other than her was trying to keep the Empire in one piece.

She slept better that night than she had for months.


End file.
